


My Warrior

by themagicaltea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagicaltea/pseuds/themagicaltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge drabble again: Derek finally sees whats under Stiles shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Warrior

Derek stared as the man on his hips pulled his layers of shirts off. After weeks of making out and having to break away fast because the sheriff or a pack member barged in, they were finally alone together. Stiles had seen him in his all together a few times when he shifted out of his alpha form, but he had never seen Stiles in anything less than two layers top and bottom. His eyes roamed the mole speckled flesh, landing on the multitude of scars that puckered and dimpled the flesh between.

He often forgot how fragile the human was, especially in the heat of battle. His fingers traced along the marks making their way up to the one that nearly stopped his heart. He remembered that one the most vividly. It was where he had taken an Aconite Arrow from a hunter for Derek. It had nearly torn the life from the human and the sanity from Derek.

Stiles’ mouth moved to say something but Derek put a finger to his lips, “Shhh…" his voice was soft, “Don’t… These… These scars are proof that you are a survivor…. A warrior." He moved and kissed the puckered mark over the mans heart, “This is proof that you are more than qualified to be the mate to anyone that would have you." He let their eyes meet and claimed his lover in a passionate kiss, making a silent promise that he would never ever let the other take another battle scar if he could stop it.


End file.
